Coffee Shop 8059
by kurodokidoki1110
Summary: In which a coffee shop worker, Hayato Gokudera, finally have spoken with the man, Yamamoto Takeshi, who constantly visits the shop. One-shot YamaGoku/8059 AU Contains: Yaoi, boyxboy Characters belong to Akira Amano


Hayato enjoys watching his costumers relax whenever they visit the coffee shop. He would see them chatting with their friends, others even do some of their paper works. For students, they would pull their books and notebooks out of their bag and study, along with their cup of whatever they've ordered. Hayato recognize some faces already, for they always visits the shop. He also know their names and they become his 'friends'-even though he doesn't like them to be and he does not actually call them that-

But there is this one man who he does not know. This man always visits his shop and always order the same thing. This man goes to his shop alone with only his briefcase in his hand. Yes. He became very familiar of the man that he had memorized the man very well already. His brown-chocolate orbs, the broadness of his shoulders, the spikiness of his raven-black hair, his voice, his different accent which helped Hayato conclude that the man was not raised here in Italy, his uniform for work and believe it or not, even the man's perfume. He can never forget about the man's warming smile, too.

And today, the man, again, visits his coffee shop.

Hayato stares at him until the man have gotten to the counter. The man looks up to read the menu board behind Hayato, which Hayato found quite odd because he always orders the same thing. Why would he still read the menu board?

Finally, the man's chocolate-brown eyes landed on our cashier and opens his mouth to speak. "One-"

"Espresso Macchiato." Hayato finishes his sentence for him with an 'I-already-know-it' tone. Hayato smirks at the smiling man in front of him and turns around to begin his espresso.

He hears the man chuckle. "You already know me, sir. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised since I always come here."

Hayato pauses. This was the first time the man spoke to him, other than placing his order. He turns his head a little bit to the right, taking a small peek at the man behind. His smirk did not fade. "Of course. I'm already familiar with some of you here. And besides," He lifts his shoulder up and down, "You always order the same thing." He don't always smile, but this time, he did. He adds the milk on top of the drink and began spreading it so that he can finally design the espresso.

The man chuckled again. "Well then, sir, I think it's rude of me to visit your shop everyday without introducing myself and not having to converse with you. My name is Takeshi Yamamoto. Nice to meet you...uuhh..."

"Hayato. Hayato Gokudera. Nice to meet you, too, Takeshi." said Hayato. "You're from Japan, aren't you?"

"H-how did you know?" Amazed, Takeshi's eyes widen at the Italian cashier. "Is it really that obvious?" He asked.

Hayato chortled gently. "No. No one will ever suspect that you're a Japanese, but of course, they know that you're Asian because of your physical appearance. You're actually doing a great job. Maybe because I'm half japanese that's why I notice it. I don't really know..."

Takeshi was amused. "You're half-japanese? That's great! So that's why it's 'Hayato'. Anyway, have you ever been to Japan?"

Hayato nods, but still not facing him. "Yes. Actually, I went to visit my sister last summer. I go there once or twice a year. How about you, Takeshi? How long have you been staying here in Italy?"

"Two years. My father passed away last three years ago and now I have to raise myself. But I always visit my homeland whenever I can." Takeshi answers. "I can't believe you're half-japanese. You don't look like one. You have pale skin, silver-hair, emerald-green eyes. Oh I like your eyes, by the way. I have never seen anyone with those eyes before. And it suits you perfectly."

Hayato pauses. He felt his blood rushing to his face after hearing what the japanese had said. "Sh-shut up." His voice came out a little shaky than it should be.

"Eh? But it's true." Takeshi laughs. "Anyway, only your name shows that you are a japanese."

Hayato exhales and turns around to face the man. His cheeks were still pink from being flustered. The espresso macchiato that Takeshi ordered was being placed on the marbled table. He notices that the Japanese was already seated on the high-stool and was waiting for him patiently.

Takeshi's face brighten as he grins towards the blushing Italian. "Thank you, Hayato. I'll be sitting here."

Hayato looks away. "I-I don't really care w-where you sit as long as y-you're comfortable."

"I feel comfortable talking with Hayato." Takeshi says and grins again.

The Italian blushed and waves his hand. "Yeah, yeah..."

Takeshi smiled at the espresso. "You're quite artistic. I like it. Thank you."

Hayato had designed the espresso with stars made from the creamy foam of the milk. And under the stars lay two people with their hands intertwined with each other. The image was small enough to fit perfectly on top.

"Quite saying thank you already! You don't want your coffee to get cold."

"Yes. But I don't want to ruin it." Takeshi pouts (and Hayato blushed of how cute that was). After a few seconds, Takeshi took out his phone and took a picture of the espresso. The image is now his wallpaper. The Japanese lifts his phone up and shows his new wallpaper to Hayato with a huge grin. "There! Perfect! Now I'm ready to drink it." He took a sip of his coffee and after, he puts it back down. He smiles to Hayato again childishly. "It tastes really great."

Hayato stares at him, his cheeks still red. "I-Idiot..."

"Hayato, can we still talk to each other like this?" Takeshi asks.

Hayato lets out a small smile. "Only if you continue visiting my shop everyday."

"Deal."


End file.
